(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lane recognition system and method of recognizing a lane where a vehicle is traveling, using a radar and an imagine device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a driver drives a vehicle while remaining within the boundaries of a traffic lane without deviating from the lane to prevent a potential traffic accident that may occur when the vehicle deviates from the lane. However, during bad weather conditions or if a driver dozes at the wheel the risk of a traffic accident may increase due to deviation from the traffic lane boundaries.
Various systems for recognizing a lane which help a driver not deviate from a lane have been developed using a system that recognizes the traffic. However, the system for recognizing a lane according to an embodiment of the related art generally uses a GPS and map data. In other words, a GPS is used for the system for recognizing a lane according to an embodiment of the related art generally have an error of several meters to tens of meters (e.g., about 5˜15 m), such that there is a limit in accurately recognizing a lane due to errors accumulated in accordance with the distance from a base station.
Further, the system for recognizing a lane according to an embodiment of the related art obtains the information about the location of a vehicle based on the GPS information, however the system cannot recognize which lane the vehicle travels in and cannot appropriately help the driver change the traffic lane in driving on an unfamiliar road or at a complicated crossroad.
The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.